Laundry Day
by Twister468
Summary: Who knew that washing clothes could have this outcome? 2/5


Hello fellow KND readers! It's finally here. My first story on Fanfiction! I've been a member for months- reading other people wonderful stories. So I thought to finally write one of my own. To tell you the truth, this story should have been put up back in July. But better late than never. This idea came to me after reading Blue-eyed-blonde12's _Worded By A Wounded Heart, Highlighted Hope and Heartbreak, and Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo. _

_Disclaimer: _In the event that I rule the world, I will own Kids Next Door. Until then, KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. And Some of the phrases comes from the 3 fanfics above.

* * *

Laundry day

It was just another normal day- well, as normal as it could be when you're 17-year old Hoagie P. Gilligan and you worked for a secret organization called Teens Next Door.

But that's beside the point. Sector V had just finish their mission against the Spinach Armada's quest to make everything as green as the curses vegetable.

Although they has won the well-fought battle, this does not hide the fact that their clothes now reek of sweat and hold a familiar green hue.

Oh yes… those clothes were due for a heavy-duty washing.

Unfortunately, it was Hoagie's turn to wash clothes that night.

It wasn't like Hoagie minded or anything, it's just that the whole process was so time consuming. The young pilot always felt he could used that time to come up with better technology to help TND operatives around the world. The only thing that was good about doing laundry was spending time with Abby.

Since the days of KND, Sector V had changed a lot over time. For one, Hoagie was no longer the chubby youngster. He finally started to lose his baby fat at the age of 13 and never looked back. His outfit changed a little too. He traded his old pilot hat and goggles for a brown cap and sleek glasses. Other than that, Hoagie is the same fun-loving guy with his eyes toward the sky. Sitting on the dyers next to him as he loaded clothes into the washer, was Abigail Lincoln or Abby, reading _Teen Weekly_. The African beauty has also changed over the years. She learned to be like her sister (style-wise) and embraced the curves of her body. She still worn her red hat but now she tends to wear a dark blue tank top and white capri pants. She's more outgoing now, but she had never loss her cool and collected approach during missions.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?" she replied without looking up from the page she was reading.

"Why do you love me?

Paying only half attention, Abby was a bit stun when she heard the question.

She slowly set her magazine down and looked at the boy in front of her.

"W-What?" she tried to say coolly, but the stutter was not loss on Hoagie.

"Well, we've been together since we were 14 right?"

"Yeah"

"So, I want to know why."

She felt so dumbfounded. Her boyfriend of 3 years had asked her a question that she just couldn't answer right away.

She knew that she loved him, but never really thought why.

"Hello… earth to Abby" Hoagie said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Broken out of her trance, Abby could only say "Huh?"

"Well unless there was something interesting about that stack of towels over there, you sorta spaced-out a bit"

"Oh… sorry."

"C'mon Abby. It's not that hard!"

"Well then, why do you love me?"

"I asked you first."

"I'll tell you why…. If you go first"

Hoagie frowns at Abby for a few seconds before finally giving up.

"Fine."

Hoagie takes a deep breath before starting.

"I love you because… you are so beautiful, you're smart, and you're able to stay so calm under pressure. I wish I was as brave as you. There were times were I thought that you just weren't real - that my mind was playing a cruel trick on me. But then seeing you the next day at school and knowing that I can hold you, made all the doubts go away. Begin with you is like Saturday coming early."

Abby chuckled at her boyfriend vivid words.

"It's true. Abby, you make me want to be a better person but stay exactly the same. If that makes sense. You bring me back to earth if I'm floating too high. Yet at the same time, you can bring me up from any rock bottom. I love you more than words can explain. The only reason I just don't fly off into the horizon is because of you."

Hoagie takes Abby's hands and smoothly pulls her off the dryer.

"I can see the whole world in your eye"

He smiled before leaning in and kissed Abby.

He strokes her hair gently with his hand. It started out slow and then became more passionate. It ended as quickly as it started as Hoagie broke away and grinned.

"Your turn." He whispered.

Abby signs "Ok." She tilts her head to the side. "I love you because you're handsome. You are so intelligent. The things that you are able to come up with are amazing. I love that at lunch or dinner, you try to explain all the 2x4 technology with me. You act so excited. I never had the heart to tell you that sometime all that information can be mind-numbing at times."

"But I love it nonetheless." She quickly added.

"You are so much braver than you think you are. I love that you laugh at your on joke despite what anybody else think." Hoagie pretends to have a hurt look on his face.

" Hey! My jokes aren't bad. One day, a priest and a rabbi…"

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry." He muttered.

Abby laughed softly

"Anyway… I love you because throughout the years that we have known each other, you were the one that was able to cheer me up after a bad day. I remembered one time, after fighting my sister and the other Teenz, I felt so horrible. Then you came into my room with two glasses of chocolate milk and asked if I wanted to talk. I've never felt so at peace, than when I'm with you. You take me out of the dark corners of my mind."

She hugs Hoagie tighter. "And I can never thank you enough."

"Wow… You win." The young pilot said.

Abby ponder for a second. And then whispered in his ear.

"I think we both win this game. Thanks for reminding me why I chose you"

Hoagie beams before staring into her beautiful eyes.

They were only standing there in the dim glow of the fluorescent light in the laundry room, not quite touching yet only a breath of space remained between them. He was looking down at her, his hand rose, fingers wrapped around the curve of her face. His lips brushed hers, gentle and lingering, until her mouth parted slightly beneath his kiss.

May oxygen always be an enemy to lovers everywhere, for it was the reason why this moment had to end.

Abby rests her head on Hoagie's chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat.

_'Who would have thought that doing laundry, something like this would happened?' She thought._

"Oh… that was so beautiful" a voice rang out.

Slightly confused, Hoagie and Abby looked at each other.

"Did you hear something?" Hoagie asked

"More like _someone..."_ Abby replied

"Oops…" the voice whimpered

Abby quickly ran to the door.

She swung the door open, only to find nobody was there.

It would have been the perfect crime… if it weren't for the fact the suspect had left some incriminating evidences.

A green hamper with a rainbow monkey T-shirt on top of the pile of clothes.

* * *

Whoo! I liked writing that. Whether or not the story was _good,_ is a whole other thing.

Who do you think was outside the door? It's an easy guess, but it's cool.

So tell me what you think. Is there any obvious mistakes that I missed?

Special Thanks to Blue-eyed-blonde12. (I hope you don't mind that I used some phrases)

Thanks for reading!

~Natashia~

P.S: I'm thinking of doing another one-shot with Wally and Kuki. Do you think it's a good idea?


End file.
